Archivo:Mad Clown y Kim Na Young - Once Again
Descripción MV Mad Clown(매드클라운), Kim Na Young(김나영) - Once Again(다시 너를) l 태양의 후예 OST Part.5 힙합 대세 '매드클라운'과 떠오르는 차트 킬러 '김나영'이 '태양의 후예' OST에 참여했다. '매드클라운'과 '김나영'의 "다시 너를"은 극 중 서대영(진구 분)이 본인에 대한 윤명주(김지원 분)의 마음을 알고 있지만, 이를 받아주지 못하는 가슴 아픈 상황을 그리는 장면에 삽입되었다. 이루어지기 힘든 사랑으로 이별한 연인을 상기하며 잘해주지 못함에 미안한 마음과 그리움을 노래한다. 곡의 컨셉을 전달받은 '매드클라운'이 직접 랩 파트의 가사를 작성했으며, '윤미래'의 "사랑이 맞을 거야", '타이거JK'의 "Reset"을 작곡한 '황찬희', '이승주', '이라음' 작곡가가 공동으로 작곡했다. 힙합 비트 위에 구슬픈 피아노 멜로디, '김나영'의 아련한 감성을 담은 보이스, 절박하게 쏟아지는 '매드클라운'의 랩핑이 더해져 곡의 애절한 분위기를 한층 고조시킨다. lyrics Will I see you again? I’m standing in front of destiny That has passed me by again Was it a dream that we couldn’t wake from? You’re getting farther away and I couldn’t tell you Not even once I love you Deep inside my heart Don’t let me cry You’re a dream that’ll disappear once I touch you Like snow that melts When I missed you, I became you I didn’t hold onto you Because I thought you’d come back I thought I’d see you again if I kept longing for you The start and end of my feverish feelings I’m standing at the start and end Like an emergency light I’m the only one with the light on in the darkness No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you But I’m writing the wrong answer in my heart I try pushing you out but you’re still there And now you’re inside my dreams (I don’t wanna lose you Be without you Anymore) I thought hard but I don’t know How to live without you (I don’t wanna lose you Be without you Anymore) Will I see you again? I’m standing in front of destiny That has passed me by again Was it a dream that we couldn’t wake from? You’re getting farther away and I couldn’t tell you Not even once I love you Deep inside my heart Don’t let me cry If only I can go back for one day If only I can live that day If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more I would never let go of your hand again I only need you to beautifully bloom I’ll be a thorn for you Dammit, why didn’t I know back then? If I held onto you, would things be different? It’s you anyway for me Even if I leave you, it’s you anyway (I don’t wanna lose you Be without you Anymore) I thought hard but I don’t know How to live without you (I don’t wanna lose you Be without you Anymore) I’m standing in front of destiny That has passed me by again Was it a dream that we couldn’t wake from? You’re getting farther away and I couldn’t tell you My heart I’m still crying (Don’t let me cry) I’m waiting right here Until my heart gets exhausted Don’t say goodbye Come back to me Come to me whenever 다시 너를 볼 수 있을까 다시 스쳐 지나가 버린 운명 앞에 서 있어 깨지 못할 꿈이었을까 우리 멀어지는 너에게 전하지 못했어 한번도 널 사랑해 내 깊은 마음속 Don't let me cry 넌 닿으면 없어질 꿈 녹아내려 버릴 눈 네가 그리워질 때면 난 너가 돼 있었고 잡지 않았어 널 다시 올 줄 알고 그리워하다 보면 언젠가는 다시 볼 줄 알고 열병 같던 감정의 시작 끝 그 시작 끝에 서 있어 비상등처럼 어둠 속 혼자 우두커니 불 켜있어 아무리 생각해도 답은 넌데 가슴에 틀린 답을 적네 밀어내도 남아있어 어느새 꿈속에 와있어 I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore 생각해도 모르겠어 너 없이 사는 법 I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore 다시 너를 볼 수 있을까 다시 스쳐 지나가 버린 운명 앞에 서 있어 깨지 못할 꿈이었을까 우리 멀어지는 너에게 전하지 못했어 한번도 널 사랑해 내 깊은 마음속 Don't let me cry 딱 하루 돌아갈 수 있다면 그 날로 나 살 수 있다면 널 아프게 한 말과 행동 되돌릴 수 있다면 널 덜 외롭게 하고 더 꽉 안을 수 있다면 미치게 후회스러운 그 하루 다시 내게 주어진다면 다시는 내게서 네 손 절대로 놓지 않을게 내가 넌 예쁘게만 피면 돼 널 위해서 가시가 될게 내가 빌어먹을 왜 몰랐을까 그때 널 잡았다면 달랐을까 난 어차피 넌데 널 떠나봤자 결국 어차피 넌데 I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore 생각해도 모르겠어 너 없이 사는 법 I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore 다시 너를 볼 수 있을까 다시 스쳐 지나가 버린 운명 앞에 서 있어 깨지 못할 꿈이었을까 우리 멀어지는 너에게 전하지 못했어 나의 마음을 아직도 울고 있잖아 Don't let me cry 여기서 기다리잖아 가슴이 지치도록 Don't say goodbye 내 곁에 돌아와 언제라도 찾아와 Categoría:Vídeos